Twist in Time
by titania2514
Summary: first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic. no hating allowed. Ed's in the modern world this time! get ready, get set, and lets go on an adventure in the modern world. forced to take a case to find some missing alchemists, he never thought he needed the help of two girls already stationed there. but with their help he might just be able to find them. sorry if it sucks. rated t for violence.


**hello fellow Fullmetal Alchemist fans! today is the start of my new story Twist in Time. created by me of course. i hope you all enjoy the chapter. today is not just the day stated in Ed's pocket watch its also my sixteenth birthday! so to commermorate this day i decided to post this story that brings my best friend silent angel eyes to laughing fits. so if it can make a girl so fixed on writing horror i think you all might like it. so here's the end of my ranting. ENJOY EVERYONE! DONT FORGET TO R&R! I WOULD LOVE COMMENTS. NOW ENJOY!**

Edward Elric sat in third period Honors Chemistry. He had only been in the world for four hours and he already regretted signing up for this mission.

He may have just transferred into the school and put in almost all honors classes but he already hated one of the students. Thorn Bronx. She sat next to him and by far had 2 classes with her already.

She knew who he was as soon as he stepped into the class. He thought it was creepy. And so far he was called short already 20 times by the same girl. How did he get himself into this mess in the first place? Well you would have to go back five hours.

Five hours earlier

"Why did you call me here so early in the morning?" Ed asked.

"I'm enrolling you in school." Roy Mustang announced.

"For what Colonel?" he asked, "Aren't I smart enough?"

Roy chuckled before getting serious. "You have heard of the recent cases of State Alchemists going missing right?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, there was a new case in the paper this morning." Ed pointed out. Roy nodded, "I'm asking if you could look into it for me." Roy asked, "There might even be a lead on the philosopher stone."

Ed perked up, "Sign me up!" he said eagerly. Roy smiled. That's what landed Fullmetal in that class.

Back in the present time

"Hey Shorty." Thorn teased. That hit a nerve. "Who are you calling so short he can't be seen with a microscope?!" He yelled standing up.

"Edward…" the teacher looked at the clipboard, "Elric. Would you like to answer the question?"

He looked around and saw everyone staring at him. Thorn held back from laughing. "Edward?" the teacher asked. He looked at the board and saw the complex problem. He could have solved it but he was a little too pissed to.

"I don't know." He mumbled, blushing. He sat back down and he heard people giggling. "And I thought you were smart." Thorn whispered, "My expectations for you have dropped."

"You and me after school." He grumbled, "parking lot." "But its Wednesday, the marching band practices out there after school." She whispered back.

"Then the football field." He said. "Practice there too." "Then you name the place!" he yelled pissed. "Edward, you may have just transferred but I am able to give you detention." The teacher said eyeing him.

"Sorry." He apologized. "The library." Thorn whispered. "Fine." He mumbled.

Thorn smiled but Ed was fuming. Yup, he hated high school already.

3:40pm after school

Normal POV

It took Ed five minutes to find the library after school. Thorn had left the classroom before him so he couldn't follow her in the huge crowd of students.

So when he got there instead of seeing one girl, he saw two girls. One was Thorn of course, the other girl had dark skin like an ishbalan but light brown eyes and black hair.

She had a serious look on her face but every so often cracked a small smile. "So I get a ride home with you?" the new girl asked Thorn. She nodded, "After I talk to shorty."

"Okay that's it!" he fumed, "All day you have been calling me short, just quit it." "Looks like you made him mad again." The ishbalan looking girl whispered, "When will you ever stop pissing him off?"

"When he grows a few feet." Thorn retorted. That hit a nerve. "That's it!" he fumed, he clapped his hands together and was about to touch the ground when the new girl stopped him.

"Destroy this library, I swear I will break off your legs and stick them to your head as you would put it." She said sweetly. But Ed saw that she was being serious.

Ed was about to speak when Ishbalan girl added more to her statement. "Can't we discuss this more on the softball field? That's empty." She looked at Thorn for reassurance. Thorn just nodded, "I'm fine with that, Shorty?"

"Hurry it up so I can pound your face in!" he yelled.

"Wow fullmetal. I see steam coming from your head. You might want to cool off." Ishbalan girl laughed as they headed off to the softball field. They dropped their bags off at Thorn's car on the way. Ishbalan girl grabbed something from her's before closing the door.

She slipped it into her pocket before giving him a quick smile. He eyed her suspiciously. Finally they made it to the softball field that was almost all secluded by trees.

After the Ishbalan girl got a safe distance away Thorn and Edward began. "So I guess you're short tempered. Can't help it since you're so short!" Thorn taunted.

Even the bystander saw the veins bulge under his skin. Ed clapped his hands and touched the ground. Pillars shot up aiming at Thorn. But she broke through each one barehanded.

"That all you get Shorty?" she yelled a smiled plastered on her face. Ed got so pissed that he started firing attack after attack at the girl but she would either dodge them or break through. After a while they were still going at it.

Neither one of them were injured, "Okay it's a tie!" the ishbalan girl yelled, "Break it up!"

"Why?!" Ed yelled back. "Because if you both fight anymore there will be more than the stadium to clean up."

They both finally stopped and looked at the damages done. The entire field was torn up. The Ishabalan looking girl came down from the stands. "Damn it Thorn, how many time do I have to tell you! Fix everything that you destroy!"

She then continued to lecture Thorn on the destruction of school property, calling people short more than fifty times a day and so on.

"Just who are you guys anyway?" Edward asked them taking off his heavy shirt revealing a white t-shirt.

Ishbalan girl smiled as she stuck out her hand, "Ying Chang, specializes in cover ups, writing and mechanics. Nice to finally meet you Fullmetal." They shook hands.

"Thorn Bronx, specializes in demolition, horror story writing and beating the crap out of people." Thorn sighed, "I still want to punch you Fullmetal."

"Only Mustang calls me that. How did you get that name?" he questioned.

The girls chuckled, "You still don't know? Wow your memory must be short termed." Thorn chuckled.

"What she's trying to saw is we're alchemists." Ying put in, "And we're here to help you find the missing alchemists."

**THATS THE END OF CHAPTER 1. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT THERE IS MORE COMING SOON. OH AND IF YOUR A FAIRY TAIL FAN CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES. CHAPTER 8 OF A TALE IN FAIRY TAIL HAS BEEN RECIEVED AND IM GOING TO START TYPING IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AND GET IT POSTED. THANKS A LOT FOR READING TWIST IN TIME. ENJOY YOUR DAY! i also have a twitter so follow me, i post story updates and character designs will be up soon. same name. thanks a lot. i would love comments. enjoy the rest of your day.**


End file.
